Who am I?
by Pixy Misa
Summary: I've continued the fic, after all...Part 1: Pluto's Mistake
1. Prologue

# Who am I?

Just a little fic…maybe it's a start of a series…*shrugs* Just a mini-fic overall…Inspired, after listening to the *funked-up* version of I am Sailor Moon…

Animes belongs to the talented owners, so unlike me.

*****

I look in the lake. You know what I see?

I see a teenage girl, who doesn't have a personal life.

Sure I got great friends, family, but the boyfriend.

We don't really know much about each other.

I mean REALLY. I didn't even know his birthday! Let alone, his job…

Who am I?

I'm Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity.

But I don't know who **I** am inside.

How can I find that answer?

***

I came out for some air. I wonder…what keeps that chatter box going?

Somebody's already at the the lake. She seems to be looking at her reflection.

Like if she's wondering who she is.

That'd be a question, which the answer, I'd like to know, for me.

It's been a couple years, since the war ended. 

MOST of us went separate ways…us pilots…stayed together…

Who'd ever know that? It was obvious Quatre and Trowa were going to…Duo's usually visiting Hilde…Wufei is just one to wander around lost, like me.

Then again, I've always been lost.

I was born alone, and I'll die alone.

But that girl…it's like somehow she's making me think that I can actually have someone who loves me…

Will that ever be true?

I know Relena is kinda like that, but it's only a little crush, not a serious thing.

I wonder though…will I ever find a true love?

And who would that love be?

It depends on who I am, doesn't it?

***

There's a guy behind me. I think me and him are the same.

That look on his face. He's lost, like me.

Should I talk to him?

***

## A reflection shows what you look like.

But I want to know who I am.

Everyone already has their own image of _me_.

They all think I'm the one who can save everyone.

But how will they know that I can't save myself?

*****

I guess, it's a little poem fic…o.O; At the end anyway…*shrugs* Just a little thing I wrote…

### Pixy Misa


	2. Pluto's Mistake

Who am I?

**_Part 1: Pluto's Mistake_**

_ _

^^; You guys wanted a sequel from me, and you got it…o.O; I give in easily…

But I do need help with pairing the inner senshi with pilots.

Who do I pair up with who?? O_O;

*blank disclaimer* Italics are lyrics from 'Hanging By A Moment', by Lifehouse(I think that's the band's name).

*****

I have failed my duty.

How and why?

When Uranus and Neptune took my starseed(which I haven't forgave them, yet), the Time Gate, was unguarded for that period of time.

During that time, 2 dimensions collided.

UNEXPECTEDLY, of course.

This is not good. I can not repair this mistake! It is all my fault, of what is going to happen.

Many of people must co-operate. Especially since both dimensions have a history of wars.

How will I adjust everyone to this change? I must change their memories.

I will. It is for the best, and having a war with a world, that is scattered is not safe.

But how long will that take?

And will the senshi adjust to it, also?

Their fates, have changed, the most.

Usagi has already met her *new* soulmate.

Maybe the changes, aren't such a bad thing.

I must start on the memories of everyone, now.

And will all the kids forgive me for adding more homework in their History class?

*****

# Desperate for changing

# Starving for truth

_Closer where I started_

_Chasing after you_

*****

"What're you doing out this late?" asked Usagi, throwing a leaf in the lake.

"I'd like to know the same," replied Heero.

/Should I tell him why I'm here? We don't know each other, right?/ thought Usagi, /Less chance of seeing each other, again…/

"Well, I came here for some time to think to myself," said Usagi, "You?"

"Same," replied Heero.

"Hey Heero! It's time for dinner!" yelled Duo, from the pilots house, which was only about 7 yards away. Heero looked at Duo, and nodded. Usagi smiled, and quickly ran off, knowing that she wouldn't want aworried Luna.

Heero turned to look for the girl, but she had disappeared and the only thing that was left of her was a school I.D. card. A little smirk came across Heero's face, for some strange reason…

/Juuban High? Never heard of that school…Tsukino Usagi…/ thought Heero, /Perhaps we'll meet again soon, Usagi…/

/Wait…why am I talking about meeting this girl, again?/

*****

Okay, maybe it isn't so good, but I wrote it quickly, since you guys wanted me to continue! ^^; I'll make it better, somehow…And the song that inspired me was

Title: House of the Moon (Melfina's Song)

Artist: Arai Akino

Outlaw Star 2nd ending

:D

Should I write the next part?

## Pixy Misa


End file.
